Maybe It's Something Good
by waddlesthepenguin123
Summary: Skilene one-shot. Kowlaksi tries to 'fix' his love-u-lator and it says Skippers perfect match is marlene, how will both of them respond to this?


**A/N: **Sheesh, this is a pretty long oneshot, anyway, i got this idea when i was watching otter things have happened, none of the characters know marlene's perfect match was actually antoine, so I figured why not make it skipper xD this is my first skilene so please dont be too harsh on me xD

"Please Skipper." Kowalski pleaded, following his angry leader out of his lab.

"No way Kowalski, go find another test subject, I'm not a guinea pig!"

"But Skipper-"

"Last time you tried to set somebody up with that thing it didn't exactly work out. I mean, come on, Marlene and Fred?"  
"Okay, I'll admit it, the first test run didn't't go too well, but I've made some adjustments to it."

"Well why don't you try it out on Rico or Private, I don't need a girlfriend!"

"Private is just a child, he's much too young, and Rico already has Miss Perky."

Skipper sighed, knowing Kowalski had a valid point.

"Please Skipper, who knows, maybe you'll find-"

"Fine." Skipper sighed defeated. "If it will shut you up, I'll go along with it, just don't expect anything to happen, I'm a trained soldier, not some lovesick schoolgirl.

"Yes, but-

Skipper held up a flipper. "Uh uh, I don't want to hear it, let's hurry up and get this over with."

Kowalski nodded happily, taking a swab of Skippers saliva. Skipper gave him a nasty glare and closed his beak angrily.

They met Private and Rico entering HQ just as they were leaving.

Private spotted the invention in Kowalski's flipper. "What are you guys up to?"  
"Uh, science experiment." Kowalski supplied

Rico smiled coyly and pointed at Kowalski's flipper. "That love-u-lator."

Private also grinned. "Awww, you're going to find Skippers perfect match.

Skipper rolled his eyes and slapped Private.

"Can we come along?" Private asked eagerly.

"Sure" Kowalski replied before Skipper could.

Skipper let out a loud sigh of annoyance as they made their way around the zoo. The beeping began getting louder and louder until they stopped in front of the otter habitat.

"No way" Skipper protested, backing away warily.

Kowalski caught him before he could he could run off and looked at him pleadingly. "Please, just give it a chance Skipper."

"Kowalski, your inventions never go right, why should this be any different?"  
"Please Skipper, just give it a chance. You never know, maybe the girl of your dreams has been right in front of you all this time but you never noticed."

"You think Marlene is the girl of my dreams?" Skipper scoffed.

Kowalski gave a slight nod.

"Your stark raving mad!" Skipper shouted,

"In you go" Rico said, pushing his leader into the cave.

Skipper stumbled in awkwardly, almost loosing his balance. He greeted the otter even more awkwardly. "Um, hey Marlene."

"Hey Skipper, what's up?"

"Um well actually, its stupid, but Kowalski tried to fix his love-u-lator and it...sent me here." He let out an awkward laugh.

He spotted his team just outside the cave entrance watching eagerly and growled under his breath.

"Ask her on a date." Kowalski whispered loudly.

Skipper wondered if this could get any more mortifying. _Maybe the floor will just open and swallow me up, please._

"Um...so...you want to go on a date?" He awkwardly looked around the cave, anywhere other than the otter. "You know, just to shut up Kowalski," He added hurriedly, shooting his unit a death glare as they disappeared out of view.

"Okay" Marlene agreed, a little too eagerly,

"Okay, great...so... I'll swing back here later I guess and we can plan Kowalski's death." He gave a nervous chuckle and backed out of the cave, giving a nervous wave before turning on Kowalski.

"That was the most mortifying thing I've had to do in my whole life!"

Kowalski waved his leaders anger off. "You'll be thanking me later. I finally cracked the love code! Yes!"

"If it actually works this time," Private muttered.

"What was that Private?" Kowalski asked.

"I said good for you, maybe you'll finally have a chance with Doris, she already rejected you -"

"Forget I asked." Kowalski muttered as they arrived back at HQ and he disappeared into his lab.

Skipper followed him, a mug of coffee in his flippers "Whoa, whoa, whoa science boy, you got me in this mess, you got to help me get out." He slammed the door in Private and Rico's prying faces, both of whom sighed in defeat.

"What am I going to do?" Skipper moaned, putting his head in his flippers as he took a seat.

"Umm...take her on a date?" Kowalski supplied.

Skipper glared at him. Well duh. I mean, what am I supposed to do? Kowalski opened his beak to respond but Skipper cut him off. "No sarcasm, I need options Kowalski, stat."

Kowalski sighed. "Most dates consist of a dinner...and maybe you could go for a walk or something...I don't know."

"She can't go outside the zoo walls. I don't want her to go all feral." Skipper reminded.

"Right." Kowalski seemed to think for a few minutes. "Well you guys will probably think of something to do." He said slyly.

Skipper glared at him. "Ugh! I hope your satisfied, you and your stupid ideas!" Skipper grumbled.

"Like I said, I have a feeling you'll be thanking me later."

"What makes you say that?"

"Just a hunch." Kowalski said with a smile.

Skipper rolled his eyes and exited the lab. "I should have known Kowalski wouldn't be any help," He muttered.

Private spotted his leader and began singing. "Skipper and Marlene sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g, first comes love-" Skipper slapped him angrily. "Skipper loves Marlene," He said with a smile.

"Ugh! No I don't! It's Marlene! I don't like her like that! I'm just doing this for Kowalski!" He shouted in exasperation.

Private smiled knowingly. "I think she likes you Skippah. She always smiles as you and you never notice. I think she's flirting with you."

"Its Marlene, she's like that with everybody." Skipper huffed.

Private didn't look convinced but didn't push the argument any further.

Skipper reluctantly walked over to Rico. "Can I have some...ah...candles and stuff..." Skipper asked humiliated.

Rico obliged with a smirk and as dusk began to fall Skipper made his way to the otter habitat, cursing Kowalski and his stupid inventions under his breath all the way.

Skipper tried to knock on the cave entrance but only succeeded in dropping everything that had been in is flippers to the ground. Marlene heard the commotion and hurried over to help him.

"Nah, its okay." Skipper said gruffly as Marlene showed him inside. "Sorry about having to eat here, but I didn't think the boys would be too happy if I kicked them out of HQ."

"It's okay." Marlene replied as Skipper began setting up. He shooed her away until everything was ready. "Oh Skipper." She gasped as she spotted the table lit with candles. "It's so romantic, it's perfect!" She gave him a hug and Skipper stiffened slightly at the contact.

He pulled out her chair so she could sit down and took the chair opposite her himself.

"Skipper, you're a perfect gentleman." Marlene giggled as skipper ducked his head shyly. "So that Kowalski..." Marlene laughed.

Skipper shook his head and laughed. "Sometimes he acts downright crazy."

"Sometimes I wonder how on Earth you put up with him."

Skipper shrugged his shoulders. "Okay yes, he has his...quirks, but he's my lieutenant, I need him...even if he has his...flaws."

"Oh I'm sorry." Marlene apologized quickly.

"Its okay, sometimes I wonder why I just down dump him outside the zoo and run, but he's the brains of our team, kind of essential." He grinned

They lapsed into an uncomfortable silence as they ate.

"So...any new missions lately?" Marlene asked.

"You mean other than trying not to strangle Julian?" Skipper kept a straight face and Marlene wondered for a fleeting second if he was serious.

Marlene laughed. "I know right? He's just so annoying sometimes."

"All the time." Skipper butted in with a smirk.

Marlene giggled again. _He's smiling at me! _She quickly pushed the thought out of her mind and finished eating.

Skipper cleared away the dished. "Well I guess I should go."  
"No! I mean, I don't mind if you stay a bit longer, I'd love to go for a walk." They headed inside while Marlene babbled on. "I just love night time, the stars and the moonlight, it makes it really beautiful."

Skipper nodded his response as they circled the zoo.

"You know, tonight was really nice." Marlene said as her shoulder brushed against skippers.

Skipper found himself smiling and agreeing. _What the deuce? What did Kowalski's invention do to me? I'm actually enjoying my time with Marlene, I actually-_ He wouldn't let himself finish the thought

"You know, you should smile more." Marlene said, swatting him playfully. "Your always so serious and paranoid, it's nice when you smile."

_She wants me to smile more, what does that mean? _He felt as if his brain would explode. Luckily, they rounded the corner and Marlene's habitat came into view.

They stopped in front of Marlene's cave entrance. "Well, I hope Kowalski's happy." Skipper said with a smile,

"Yeah" Marlene laughed half heartily.

"Well goodnight." Skipper said gruffly, turning away.

"Skipper!" Marlene called out. Skipper turned back and nearly tripped over the otter, they were so close he could reach out and touch her. Their eyes locked and they stood there for what seemed like hours, although it was only seconds. Skipper unconsciously reached up to brush away a stray leaf that had fallen on her cheek, which broke the spell. Skipper wrenched his flipper back down to his side hurriedly,

"Sorry." He stuttered.

"Skipper." Marlene called again. "I really had a good time, tell Kowalski thanks." With a flirtatious smile, she disappeared into her cave.

Skipper stormed into HQ. "What did your stupid love-u-lator do to me?"

Kowalski looked up, confused. "Excuse me?"

"Your stupid invention, it made me..."

A sly grin appeared on Kowalski's face. "Sorry Skipper, but the love-u-lator can't cause someone to develop feelings."

Skipper sat down looking defeated. "Well this is just great."

"Skipper, I understand how you feel, but at least she hasn't turned you down, I think she even likes you back, have you seen the way she looks at you when she thinks no one is watching? I think you should be glad for this Skipper."

The leader now looked at his second in command with pity. _How could I not notice how tired he looks? I've gotten so used to Kowalski hiding his broken heart I forgot he had one. _"Well Kowalski, I'm sure if you used this thing on yourself Doris-"

"No Skipper, I can't. What I find out might finally break me. I can't risk that, I just have to get over her. All these inventions I created to get Doris to like me are all so wrong. Its just dishonest and I don't think I want that Skipper."

"I'm proud of you Kowalski." Skipper said proudly and heartily clapped him on the back.

Kowalski smiled tiredly. "Thanks Skipper, its nice to hear you finally say that, but enough about me, I'm happy for you, you deserve a nice girl Skipper, your always looking out for us and now its time we get to do something nice for you."

"Well thanks Kowalski, but..."

"Skipper, no buts, a girl actually likes you, take the chance!"

"She said to say thanks to you." Skipper said with a smile. "But... I just don't know-"

"No buts Skipper, go enjoy yourself, I'll be expecting my thank you from you in the next 24 hours." Kowalski said good-naturedly and headed to his bunk for the night.

The next evening Skipper arrived outside Marlene's cave again, his friend's pep talk echoing in his head. "Um... Hey, can I come in?"

"Of course."

"Sorry, no food this time." He grinned. It was easy to relax around Marlene. _Maybe...I've just been hiding it...how much I care about her... how I can be myself around her; it's just so comfortable..._

"It's all right." She reassured him, taking a seat next to the penguin. "I'm glad you came back."

Skipper smiled at the floor. "Me too."

"Want to go outside?" Marlene asked. You probably think it's cheesy but I love to just sit outside and look at the stars."

"As long as it doesn't rain." He joked; there was not a cloud in the sky as they went outside. The little stars visible were just beginning to come out, lighting up the dark sky with their beautiful glow.

They sat on the edge of the concrete, looking down at the water below.

"Skipper, this might make things awkward between us, but I have to get it off my chest. I like you Skipper, a lot, and I have for awhile, but I never thought you would actually notice me, you were always so cold and hard on the outside that I almost gave up, but then this happened... but Skipper if your just doing this for Kowalski and his stupid invention, please...leave...I don't want to get hurt."

For a split second, Skipper had the urge to do just that. Just get up and leave, it would have been easier, but Kowalski's voice kept ringing in his head. Yes, it would be easier to not get involved, but Skipper was never one to take the easy road.

He lifted his flipper and wrapped it around her paw hesitantly.

Marlene looked up in surprise and squeezed his flipper. "You didn't leave."

"Nope." Skipper replied with a smile.

Marlene lay down on her back, looking up at the sky and pulling Skipper down beside her.

Marlene looked down at their paw and flipper; two very different species united under a common bond, love.

"The stars are beautiful." Skipper commented

"They're not the only thing out here that's beautiful Marlene said coyly. Skipper blushed under his feathers as Marlene poked him playfully. "Yes, I'm talking about you."

Skipper pulled her into his flippers. Skipper sighed contently as Marlene gently nestled her head on his chest, feeling his heart beat steadily underneath her ear.

Skipper shyly lowered his beak and kissed her gently on the cheek.

"That's not a proper kiss." Marlene whispered, angling herself so her lips met Skipper's beak as he kissed her again. She wrapped her paws around his neck until Skipper bashfully pulled away. They smiled timidly at each other until Marlene snuggled up against him again.

"Maybe something good finally came out of one of Kowalski's inventions" Skipper said quietly.

Marlene smiled. "Yes, something wonderful."


End file.
